Relato de Amor
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: -¿Te digo un secreto, abuelo? De todas las historias de amor en la familia, la tuya con la abuela es mi favorita. Ustedes llevan tanto tiempo juntos y eso me hace dar cuenta que son un matrimonio ejemplar. Regalo de cumpleaños para Valen Axford Carstairs.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad completa de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vale! Espero que no hayas pensado que me olvide de tu cumpleaños, nunca me olvidaría de una fecha tan especial e importante.

Gracias por compartir conmigo momentos tan mágicos e incomparables, gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí. Te mereces el mundo, hermosa. No sabes cuanto desearía estar contigo y poder abrazarte, te quiero con todo mí ser. Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener ^^

Espero que te guste tu regalo, siempre juntas ;)

* * *

 **Relato de amor**

-¿Abuelo?- dijo Nessie mirándome con ojos expectantes.

-¿Si, pequeña?- contesté con tranquilidad esperando a que continuara. Mi nieta era una criatura hermosa y dulce, sus ojos reflejaban tanta inteligencia y humildad que nunca antes había visto reflejada en un niño.

-¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que conociste a la abuela?- me preguntó con interés en su mirada.

Con esa simple pregunta empezó todo. Estábamos los dos juntos en el jardín trasero de la casa, el ambiente se encontraba muy tranquilo gracias a que todos los demás habían salido a cazar mientras que yo me había ofrecido a cuidar a la pequeña en su ausencia. Después de todo, podía resistir lo suficiente sin digerir sangre, el hospital había influido mucho en mí.

Nessie estaba observando atentamente las flores que se encontraban a su alrededor curiosa, le encantaba inspeccionar con lujo de detalles el ambiente que la rodeaba. Mientras que yo, solo me limitaba a verla con una sonrisa de orgullo plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- me sorprendió por completo ya que mi nieta es muy pequeña para preguntar sobre el amor.

-Simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber- se encogió de hombros. -Es que conozco la historia de todos los demás excepto la tuya y la de la abuela.

-Pensé que tus padres te la habían contado hace tiempo- me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cabello cobrizo con delicadeza.

-Y lo hicieron, pero quiero oírla con tus propias palabras. Después de todo tú fuiste quien estuvo ahí presente, no mis padres.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a sentarnos? la historia es un poco larga- le dije.

-Está bien- contestó y empecé a caminar a un árbol cercano con intenciones de subirme a él.

-Ven aquí- le hice señas con las manos y luego los dos estábamos sentados en lo alto del árbol observando la casa frente a nosotros y admirando la belleza que el día poseía. Definitivamente era un buen lugar para contar aquella historia, un lugar que transmitía fascinación pura.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Empieza!- dijo con emoción mientras me miraba atenta balanceando sus pies en la rama donde nos encontrábamos.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé con el relato. -Como ya sabes... mucho antes de conocer a tu abuela odiaba el hecho de ser un vampiro. No entendía la razón de mi existencia en este mundo, yo era un monstruo sin lugar a dudas...-sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

-No eres un monstruo abuelo- negó con la cabeza repentinas veces, esa acción me hizo soltar una risa silenciosa. -Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca.

-Gracias Ness, aprecio mucho escuchar eso de tu parte. Pero necesito que entiendas que en esa época yo lo veía de esa forma, pensaba cosas horribles sobre mí y solo quería acabar con todo- mis ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos de mi pasado.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Si pequeña, trate de suicidarme varias veces, claro que ninguna de ellas fue certera. Como ya vez los vampiros no podemos morir a no ser que otro de nuestra especie nos mate.

-Si... lo sé- su mirada reflejaba la vez que Irina fue asesinada justo enfrente de nosotros, un momento sin lugar a dudas horrible para una niña como ella. Le di un beso en la mejilla y la envolví con mis brazos mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Volviendo al tema, no me gustaba por completo la vida que tenía y la medicina me ayudó mucho a superar ese problema.

-¿Cómo así?- frunció el ceño confundida.

-El ayudar a mis pacientes y salvar la vida de las personas me hacía pensar que mi existencia no era tan mala del todo, que como todo en la vida tenia ventajas y desventajas. Por eso me concentré la mayor parte del tiempo en mi trabajo, nunca había pasado por mi cabeza buscar a alguien con quien formar una familia.

-Hasta que llego la abuela ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, cuando vi a tu abuela por primera vez me robo el aliento, era preciosa Nessie, es preciosa. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial lo primero que cruzo mi mente al verla fue...- hice una pausa y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa. -¿Qué hace un Ángel tan hermoso en mi sala de consultas?- empezó a reír.

-¿Y en ese momento te enamoraste de ella?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero era algo que no sabía hasta que la vi por segunda vez. Cuando la vi en la sala con una mano aferrada fuertemente a su pierna todo el mundo se detuvo a mí alrededor, en ese momento solo me importaba ella y su bienestar. Escuchaba las voces ajenas de sus padres murmurar palabras incomprensibles para mí, tu abuela me hizo caer en una especie de hechizo atrapante.

-No sabía que algo así era posible- se distrajo un momento observando encantada una mariposa que se había posado justo en su mejilla para seguidamente salir volando. -¿Viste eso abuelo? ¡Fue genial!

-Sí, pequeña. ¿Era muy hermosa verdad?

-¡Demasiado! Pero continua, quiero seguir escuchando la historia.

-Antes de verla no creía en los cuentos de amor de los cuales hablaban mis compañeros, ya que en tan largo tiempo nunca lo había experimentado. Sin embargo era porque no había conocido a la persona correcta.

-La abuela es muy bella ¿Verdad?

-En mi opinión, pequeña, no existe adjetivo alguno para describir la belleza de tu abuela. Es simplemente fascinante- pensé en Esme y en su sonrisa, mi esposa trasmitía un aura de devoción imposible de comparar con otros.

-¿Y por qué te enamoraste de ella?- preguntó nuevamente, creía que la época de las preguntas constantes ya había terminado, al parecer estaba equivocado.

-Esa es una pregunta sencilla con una respuesta muy complicada- comenté.

-¿Por qué?

-No existe un porque en el amor, Ness. Desde que ves a esa persona especial a los ojos se convierte en tu mundo, en tu vida, es la razón de tu existencia, tú mismo giras en torno a ella. No puedo decirte porque me enamore de tu abuela, pero sí puedo decirte que desde que la vi supe que era la indicada para mí.

-Yo quiero enamorarme abuelo- dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Y lo harás pequeña, algún día.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy, algún día tu vivirás una historia como la de tu abuela y la mía, hasta incluso mejor. Sé que eres muy pequeña para comprender lo que te voy a decir, pero el amor no es imposible Nessie, que nunca se te olviden esas palabras. El amor no es irreal, al contrario... el amor es la única realidad.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- asentí levemente. -De todas las historias de amor en la familia, la tuya con la abuela es mi favorita.

-¿Por qué? La de tus padres también es muy bonita al igual que la de tus tíos. Todas las historias de amor en la familia son latentes.

-Lo sé, pero es que ustedes llevan tanto tiempo juntos que eso me hace dar cuenta que son un matrimonio ejemplar. Su amor ha sobrevivido tantos años y siguen amándose igual o hasta incluso más que antes- me explicó.

-¿Sabes, bonita? Siempre he tenido el loco sentimiento de que nuestra vida estuvo ligada para la eternidad, que desde un comienzo debíamos permanecer juntos.

-Yo creo que eso es cierto, abuelo. Son una pareja perfecta y lo que los dos sienten es mucho más que amor. Nunca los he visto pelear, ni siquiera por lo más simple del mundo, nunca los he visto discutir o distanciarse- dijo afirmando su punto.

-Te equivocas Nessie, tu abuela y yo discutimos como cualquier otra pareja, incluso por algo insignificante. Pero la idea de las peleas es superarlas juntos, los dos tenemos un vínculo irrompible y no dejaremos nunca que algo tonto nos separe- miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que rápidamente los minutos se volvieron horas y que ya era tiempo de dar por concluida la conversación.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y la serenidad que hace momento poseía el ambiente se volvieron risas y gritos, especialmente dirigidos por parte de Emmett. Al verlo pelear un Jasper negué con la cabeza, mis hijos nunca dejarían de comportarse como niños.

-¡Renesmee!- la llamó Bella mientras hacia una seña con la mano, ayudé a la pequeña a bajar del árbol y todos se adentraron en la casa dejándonos a Esme y a mí completamente solos. Constantemente nos gustaba tener un tiempo para ambos.

-Hola, hermosa- la saludé con gran sonrisa mientras unía nuestras frentes y besaba sus adictivos labios. Me encantaba admirar a mi esposa, me encantaba ver sus ojos dorados iguales a los míos pero a la vez tan diferentes.

-¿Cómo te fue con Nessie? ¿Qué hicieron mientras estábamos de caza?- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos y besaba mi mejilla.

-Solo hablamos de cosas sin importancia- me encogí de hombros.

-¿De verdad?- me observó divertida con una mueca cómplice en el rostro.

-Si... ¿Por qué?- pregunté de forma inocente, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Escuchamos todo- empezó a reír acariciando mi mejilla con sus suaves manos.

-No sé porque pero me lo imagine.

-Gracias, Carlisle- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué, cielo?- pregunté confundido.

-Por darme tan maravillosa vida, por estar todos estos años junto a mí, tanto en los momentos felices como tristes. Eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi existencia, eres el protagonista de mi felicidad absoluta- besó mi mejilla por segunda vez para luego besar tiernamente mis labios transmitiéndome tanto amor como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Sin ti, Esme, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno. Me considero muy afortunado de que estés a mi lado- - tomé su cara entre mis manos. -Nuestro amor es más fuerte que nunca, hermosa, y por ello te seguiré amando el resto de mi existencia, y si hay vida luego de la muerte te seguiré amando incluso después de ella.

-Nuestro amor es inmortal ¿No es así?

-Sí, Esme, nuestro amor es y será siempre inmortal, pase lo que pase.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta historia llevaba recorriendo mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, sin embargo no me había colocado a desarrollarla, y Valen cuando me dijiste que le habías empezado a tomar cariño a Renesmee pues me dije ¡Este es el momento! Espero que te haya gustado ^^

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos :) Gracias por leer y nuevamente ¡Felicidades Vale!


End file.
